


dovahkiin

by opensummer



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Gods, Mythology - Freeform, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dovahkiin were meant to fly. The thu’um has it’s price</p>
            </blockquote>





	dovahkiin

Dragonborn, the people call them, because they were born with fire on their breath and the wind beneath them. Dragons in human skin; the thu’um rages in them crying for release.

Dov name them Dovahkiin, the inflection on the word pitying; kin but not like. 

Their shouts shape the earth and the skies but they cannot speak the thu’um for it destroys them, Muz tongues and soft throat not intended to carry the force of their thu’um. Their lips crack and swell, tongues bleed. Once spoken the zul is dry and tasteless on their tongues because Dovahkiin were meant to fly. They should be eternal, the skies unlimited, and the wind their compass.

Dovahkiin want.

The empty space in their chest is the place they would call forth the thu’um, and their arms ache where the bones would connect the membranes between their fingers, meant to catch the winds.

Akatosh favored them; blessed them with the blood and soul of a dragon. They say Akatosh loved the Dragonborn most of all his creatures and no wonder. When a god loves a mortal they do terrible things to them in the name of that love. 

To trap the soul of a dragon in mortal form, fragile as it is, is a cruelty better suited to Alduin, then to Akatosh.

To trap the souls of all the dragons they slay in a mortal is a cruelty unimaginable. The Dov hunger, and their souls cry out to be reborn from within the Dovahkiin.

Dragons are. Dragons were. Dragons will be again.

Their nature does not change.

So the Dovahkiin dreams of flight and her soul hungers. Alduin faces the mortal carrier of his soul and laughs.

The Gods have never been kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon- in Skyrim the Dragonborn is the carrier of Alduin’s soul. Reincarnation doesn’t need to take a straight line and things are more timey wimey then that


End file.
